


The Princess

by redqueenoctavia



Series: Willa Blake [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, and they're raising willa together, niytavia is canon, post 5x02, post 6year time jump, s5 prediction, s5 wishlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: A glimpse of Octavia and Niylah's future.





	The Princess

> _« Can beauty come out of ashes? »  
>  _
> 
>           - Ashes, Celine Dion

* * *

 

Kane had lived to fight another day.

Octavia passed by a few of Wonkru’s members. They bowed their heads before her and she nodded in acknowledgement. After a day of presiding over fights and settling issues, she was tired.

All Octavia wanted was to go home to her girls.

However, before she could do it, her queenly mask had to come off.

She went to their bathroom and set about washing off the red war paint that served as a mark for her new role.

The Red Queen. _Blodreina_.

She had no problem being feared or even hated by her people. But she couldn’t bear the thought of her daughter feeling that way about her. Octavia didn’t want Willa to see her like that nor did she want her baby girl to know what happened in the fighting pit. Five years old was far too young to be witnessing such violence.

She wanted to protect Willa as much as possible.

So most days, Niylah looked after Willa while Octavia was away on her duties as Queen of Wonkru.

With a clean face, she went toward their bedroom.

Approaching the room, Octavia heard Niylah’s soft, soothing voice. She peered inside.

Niylah was holding Willa close in her bed, as she read to her The Giving Tree –one of the few kid’s books in the bunker. Willa was already asleep. Octavia had a feeling Niylah was also reading for herself. She adored that story.

Octavia opened the door just a bit and leaned against the doorway.

“Hey,” she whispered.

Niylah looked up from the book and smiled.

“Hey, you.” But the smile quickly turned into a frown when she remembered where Octavia had come from. “Kane?”

Niylah knew Octavia didn’t truly want him to die.

“He’s alive.”

Niylah nodded.

“How was she?” Octavia asked, coming to Willa’s side and sitting on the edge of the small bed.

“She behaved,” Niylah answered with a grin. “We colored and we’ve been practicing writing in English. She’s not bad.” She got up from Willa’s bed. Niylah bit her lip and glanced at Octavia. “She asks a lot about you.”

Octavia looked guiltily at Willa’s sleeping form.

She tucked her daughter in tightly and dropped a light kiss on her forehead.

“ _Reshop, ai hainofi_.” *** 1**

Willa only sighed and snuggled closer.

Niylah went to Octavia’s side and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Come to bed,” she urged softly. “You look tired.”

Octavia got up slowly and let Niylah take her hand.

“Hey,” Niylah whispered again.

She laid a gentle kiss on Octavia’s lips.

Octavia smiled.

“Hey, you.”

They kissed again.

Niylah gave Octavia’s hand a small tug.

“Come on.”

Octavia couldn’t stop the grin on her face as she let Niylah take her. No one else could make her forget the world outside those door like her.

From the ashes, they would rise.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> *1 - "Goodnight, my princess."
> 
>  **A/N:** This is the only justification I could come up with as to why Niylah wasn't there at the fighting pit. We know she survived the 6 years. So where was she? Looking after their daughter, of course. ♥


End file.
